howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Aggro / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"Where There's Smoke" WTS - Hitting the bush with water.jpg WTS - A dragon having been knocked out of the bush.jpg WTS - Aggro upset at being pushed out of the bush.jpg WTS - Aggro runnng away from Burple.jpg WTS - Aggro making a turn on the rock.jpg You gotta do better than that.jpg WTS - Aggro having bounced off Burple.jpg WTS - Aggro having landed back on the ground.jpg WTS - Aggro getting ready to set more fires.jpg WTS - Aggro resetting the fires.jpg WTS - Aggro continuing to reignite the fires.jpg WTS - Aggro saying she can't stop reigniting the fires.jpg WTS - Did you just answer me.jpg WTS - Aggro saying you speak dragon.jpg WTS - Aggro asking what, how.jpg WTS - Burple having intentionally landed on Aggro.jpg WTS - You're the first fire fury I've ever seen.jpg WTS - Quit wiggling around little buddy.jpg WTS - Who ya calling little.jpg WTS - Seeing Burple in the air after jumped into the air.jpg WTS - Aggro getting away from the Rescue Riders.jpg WTS - Burple having found Aggro.jpg WTS - Burple yelling I found her.jpg WTS - Leyla and Summer chasing Aggro.jpg WTS - Dak and Winger having found Aggro.jpg WTS - You can't outrun me or outfly me.jpg WTS - Aggro causing sparks to come from the ground.jpg WTS - Winger having trouble with the sparks.jpg WTS - Cuttrer having spotted Aggro.jpg WTS - Winger having gotten in Aggro's way.jpg WTS - Summer having gotten in Aggro's way.jpg WTS - Aggro trying to get away again.jpg WTS - Burple having stopped Aggro.jpg WTS - Aggro surrounded by the dragons.jpg WTS - Summer splashing Aggro with water.jpg WTS - Nobody is trying to hurt you.jpg WTS - And sitting on me.jpg WTS - Aggro saying scaring the sheep.jpg WTS - Aggro saying not anymore.jpg WTS - Leyla asking Aggro if she is coming.jpg WTS - Looking back after Leyla and Summer flew off.jpg WTS - Aggro watching the others fly off to go save the sheep.jpg WTS - And now it's zero.jpg WTS - Aggro having landed by the sheep.jpg WTS - Thanks for helping us out.jpg WTS - And hot winged.jpg WTS - My flock was migrating.jpg WTS - I got lost in a storm.jpg WTS - They're the only friends I have here.jpg WTS - Get borning really fast.jpg WTS - Aggro about to help get the sheep to a safer place.jpg WTS - The dragons taking the sheep to a safer place.jpg WTS - Thanks for your help with the sheep, Aggro.jpg WTS - So this is where you live.jpg WTS - This is the yard.jpg WTS - That old house is our command tower.jpg WTS - Aggro and Leyla looking up at the lighthouse.jpg WTS - It's our sleep cave.jpg WTS - You get to sleep indoors.jpg WTS - That you are welcome to stay here with us.jpg WTS - Aggro saying she does miss having a family.jpg WTS - Cutter noticing Duggard and Magnus approaching.jpg WTS - Chief Duggard is headed this way.jpg WTS - Dak saying Hi Chief.jpg WTS - Becuase he didn't start those fires.jpg WTS - Aggro showing a fireball to Magnus.jpg WTS - Aggro again saying Who ya calling little.jpg WTS - You can't send Aggro away.jpg WTS - To protect the town sheep.jpg WTS - Welcome to Huttsgalor Aggro.jpg WTS - Well I guess that settles that.jpg WTS - I have some conditions.jpg WTS - No more squirting me with water.jpg WTS - No more sitting on me.jpg WTS - And no cracks about my size.jpg WTS - Let's give it a try.jpg WTS - Aggro officially a part of the Rescue Riders.jpg WTS - All five dragons in the air.jpg "Heavy Metal" HM - The dragons flying through the clouds.jpg HM - Flying back to Huttsgalor.jpg HM - Aggro speeding by Cutter.jpg HM - Less talking, more racing.jpg HM - Burple trailing behind.jpg HM - Approaching the roost.jpg HM - Winger flying by Cutter and Aggro.jpg HM - Aggro showing off her fire.jpg HM - Come on let's all Wing it in.jpg HM - The wheel having been sent into the air by Aggro's fire.jpg HM - Work together as a team.jpg HM - Cutter saying hold on.jpg HM - I already know where to start looking.jpg HM - Then it sounds like the race is on.jpg HM - On your mark, get set.jpg HM - The other dragons besides Summer heading off to find Belzium.jpg HM - Aggro searching for Belzium.jpg HM - Aggro thinking she's found Belzium.jpg HM - Would pay off.jpg HM - Aggro having bit into what she thinks is Belzium.jpg HM - Under a pile of rocks.jpg HM - Just close your eyes.jpg HM - Aggro walking away from a sleeping Burple.jpg HM - Stop following me Cutter.jpg Hm - It sounded like faint desperate yelling.jpg HM - Leyla having spotted Aggro and Cutter.jpg HM - You're still following me.jpg HM - No You're following me.jpg HM - I found the other dragons.jpg HM - You guys push from inside.jpg HM - Leyla and Aggro pulling the Belzium.jpg HM - Pulling on the springs.jpg HM - Leyla and the others pulling on the Springs.jpg HM - Leyla and Aggro continuing to pull the spring.jpg HM - Aggro and Leyla having fallen to the ground.jpg HM - We did it.jpg HM - Summer having picked up Leyla.jpg HM - Leyla and Winger having High-fived.jpg He'll never be able to control that boulder.jpg HM - Allow me.jpg Hm - Aggro chasing the Boulder.jpg HM - Aggro sending a fireball at the belzium.jpg HM - That didn't work.jpg HM - We'll have to work together.jpg HM - The dragons chasing the belzium.jpg HM - Aggro and Cutter by the Belzium boulder.jpg HM - Cutter sending fire at the Belzium Boulder.jpg HM - The belzium boulder getting even closer to Huttsgalor.jpg HM - Aggro saying oh, no.jpg HM - Cutter and Aggro gasping.jpg "Iced Out" "Sick Day" Three dragons and Dak waiting to hit the rock.jpg Aggro having hit the rock.jpg I've been waiting to try that move.jpg Aerial view of Volley Rock.jpg After the rock has been hit back.jpg Aggro having hit the rock again.jpg Aggro upset Burple swallowed the rock.jpg Aggro and Burple having run into each other Sick Day.jpg The others saying mm-hm.jpg The rock having gone into the water.jpg Flying to get the rock.jpg Stoppng to fly awy from eels.jpg Landing after getting away from the eels.jpg That's just you Sick Day.jpg Summer's not afraid of eels.jpg Sweet, can you get.jpg I want to play another round.jpg Cutter disappointed to not be continue playing.jpg Digusted at the sight of the slimy rock.jpg That one was way down in stomach four.jpg What's the matter Sick Day.jpg The chain effect of Burple's sneeze taking him into Cutter.jpg Aggro telling Burple to watch it.jpg The dragons in formation Sick Day.jpg Standing a little too close.jpg Burple clearing his throat.jpg Burple starting to spit stuff out uncontrollably.jpg Burple showing more symptoms.jpg Burple sneezing behind the gang.jpg All the dragons but Summer sick.jpg Winger and Aggro sick.jpg Leyla touching Aggro's forehead.jpg The fireball hits the barrel setting it on fire.jpg Everyone but me.jpg Wait, even Winger's sick.jpg Burple stuggling to get outside.jpg Burple with a reverse burp.jpg Aggro upset at being sent back into the barrels.jpg Hey it was an accident Sick Day.jpg All the sick dragons outside the roost.jpg Leyla having pulled her hand back after touching Aggro's forehead.jpg Leyla grabbing the bucket of water Sick Day.jpg Leyla after pouring water of Aggro.jpg Winger having fallen on Aggro.jpg I don't see anything in the diary about a cure.jpg Leyla and Summer realing they can talk to Marena.jpg If anybody might know Sick Day.jpg Dak taking a bucket off water to the sick dragons.jpg At least your aim is still good.jpg Cutter about to sneeze again.jpg I think my fever's getting worse.jpg I just have a tickle in my throat.jpg Aggro before Winger's blast bounces off of him.jpg Aggro having been hit by Winger's blast.jpg You'te lucky I'm fireproof.jpg Aggro having gotten a fish.jpg Dak about to pour water on Aggro.jpg Dak pouring water on Aggro.jpg The spikes having hit the target.jpg The target having landed back on the ground.jpg Awesome job finding the Help Kelp.jpg Six eels and she didn't even break.jpg And you still got the Help Kelp anyway.jpg Another fireball from Aggro.jpg Aggro being doused with water.jpg You took good care.jpg "Bad Egg" "Home Alone" "Slobber Power" "Crash Course (Rescue Riders)" "Furious Fun" "Grumblegard, Part 1" "Grumblegard, Part 2" Site Navigation Aggro Aggro